<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Woman by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002125">The Other Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Eye (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Funeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa always knew that going to Jackson's funeral would be difficult. But she would never expect this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Rippner/Original Female Character(s), Lisa Reisert/Jackson Rippner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was bleak and grey. Rain was spitting down, making her shoes sink into the grass. Lisa breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. It was finally over. Jackson Rippner was dead.</p><p>The funeral was small; only fourteen people had shown up, Lisa being one of them. Throughout the service she held a single yellow rose, and once everyone began to disperse, she laid it on his grave.</p><p>"Goodbye Jackson," She whispered, clutching her hand to her chest. "May you rest in h-"</p><p>"You must be Lisa Reisert," a solemn voice interrupted.</p><p>Lisa forced herself to turn around. The speaker was a young woman, probably in her early thirties. She had curly red hair, a dainty nose with a smattering of freckles across it and dark grey eyes.</p><p>"Yes I am," Lisa forced herself to speak. "May I ask your name?"</p><p>"My Name is Jillian Rippner," The woman replied. "I was Jackson's wife."</p><p>"Wife?" Lisa gasped, her stomach plummeted.</p><p>"Yes wife," The woman, Jillian, said haughtily. "He didn't tell you that he was married?"</p><p>"No," Lisa shook her head.</p><p>"I want to know why you're here," Jillian began, her arms folded across her chest.</p><p>"Your husband attacked me," Lisa stated, wondering what Jackson had told his wife. "He tried to kill me."</p><p>"Five years ago," Jillian scoffed. "Why are you here now?"</p><p>"I-" Lisa's head began to spin.</p><p>Exactly one year after the events which transpired on the Red Eye flight, Jackson Rippner had broken into her apartment and had left a single lavender rose on her bed. At first she was frightened, but he didn't visit her until six months later. They had made fought and then finally kissed. He would visit her once a month and soon kissing progressed into intimacy. But not once had he mentioned to her that he was married.</p><p>"Momma?" A small voice interrupted.</p><p>"Be quiet Jackson," Jillian snapped. "Mommy is very stressed right now and needs some grown up time."</p><p>Lisa looked down at the small child who was the spitting image of his father. He couldn't have been more than ten years old. Lisa forced a smile at Jacksons' son."</p><p>"I want daddy," The little boy began to cry. "Where is he?"</p><p>"Go find Grandma," Jillian said a little softer.</p><p>"I don't want Grandma," The boy shrieked. "I want my father."</p><p>"Jackson I'm not in the mood for this," Jillian said slowly, her voice cracking. "Go find your grandmother."</p><p>The boy ignored his mother and continued to cry. Jillian grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to an elderly lady before returning to speak to Lisa.</p><p>"You shouldn't speak to your child like that," Lisa said softly. "He doesn't understand.</p><p>"How dare you speak to me like that," Jillian spat at her. "You, you're nothing but his whore."</p><p>"What?" Lisa gasped.</p><p>"I know you were sleeping with my husband," Jillian continued to rage; tears began to spill down her face. "He was obsessed with you before the flight and long after."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Lisa lied quietly.</p><p>"He was my husband you bitch," Jillian lashed out, slapping Lisa across the face. "You ruined my marriage."</p><p>"I swear to you-" Lisa began, rubbing her face. It was no less that she deserved.</p><p>"Swear what?" Jillian was now sobbing hysterically. "That he wasn't in love with you? That he didn't spend all his time obsessing over you? That he whispered your name when we made love?"</p><p>"I never, ever, slept with your husband," Lisa lied.</p><p>"Liar," Jillian whispered.</p><p>Lisa felt sick, she should have known. She had noticed the wedding band on Jackson's finger but had never thought to ask. She didn't want to know. Perhaps that was Why Jackson didn't argue when she told him that she was getting married. They had made love so furiously that night.</p><p>"The only reason why I am here today," Lisa began pushing memories to the back of her head. "The only reason why I am here is because my Husband said it would give me closure."</p><p>"You think that –" Jillian paused. "Your husband?"</p><p>"Yes," Lisa met Jillian's eyes. "My husband."</p><p>"How long have you been married for?" Jillian's voice began to shake.</p><p>"Just over three years," Lisa continued.</p><p>"Do you have any children?" Jillian's body began to shake.</p><p>"A girl," Lisa smiled. "Cassandra."</p><p>"How old is she?" Jillian sobbed again.</p><p>"Nearly Three," Lisa whispered.</p><p>"Jackson always wanted a girl…" Jillian trailed off.</p><p>Lisa forced a smile; she knew Jackson wanted a girl. He practically willed the sex of the baby into existence. He was happy to have a baby daughter, even though she would be raised by another man, he assumed it was his. Lisa didn't know any different.</p><p>"I am so sorry for your loss," Lisa's voice trembled. "If my husband died I wouldn't know what to do."</p><p>Lisa reached out towards the crying woman and hugged her.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry," Jillian sniffed.</p><p>"Don't apologise," Lisa whispered, willing back tears.</p><p>"No, I'm a horrible person," Jillian continued. "I accused you of cheating on your husband. I called you a whore."</p><p>"You're upset," Lisa reassured the broken woman. "I'd of probably done the same."</p><p>"He was obsessed with you," Jillian's voice broke again.</p><p>"I didn't know," Lisa lied again; they seemed to flow so freely. "I haven't seen him since the acquittal."</p><p>"I think he loved you," Jillain sobbed into her.</p><p>"No," Lisa said, a heart felt as though it was about to break. "I know he loved you."</p><p>"How do you know that?" Jillian pleaded.</p><p>"He married you," Lisa smiled at her.</p><p>"I don't know why," Jillian mumbled.</p><p>"No one does," Lisa sighed.</p><p>"Jillian," Someone shouted.</p><p>"I should let you go," Suddenly the crying woman was upright.</p><p>"Jillian," The shouting continued. "Jackson needs you."</p><p>Lisa quickly scribbled her mobile number on the back of a piece of scrap paper. She pressed the number into the other woman's hand.</p><p>"Here's my phone number," She didn't know why she was doing it, it just felt right. "Ring me anytime you need to talk."</p><p>"Thank you," Jillian placed the number in her purse. "For being so understanding."</p><p>"Once again," Lisa forced a smile. "I am so sorry."</p><p>"Thank you," Jillian whispered before turning and heading towards her son.</p><p>"Call me," Lisa shouted after her. "Anytime."</p><p>"Oh Jackson," She heard Jillian say. "Look what you've done to yourself."</p><p>"Mommy, Mommy!" Cassandra squealed as she walked through the door.</p><p>"Had a good day sweetheart?" Lisa smiled, hugging her daughter tightly.</p><p>"Good is not what I would call it," Her husband chuckled, kissing his wife on the cheek.</p><p>"Mommy," Cassandra held out a dead spider in her palm. "Look what I found."</p><p>"That's lovely hun," Lisa grimaced. "Is Grandpa still here?"</p><p>"Yeah," Cassandra beamed.</p><p>"Why don't you show him?" Lisa prompted.</p><p>"Okay." And she was off.</p><p>Lisa rested her head against her husband's chest and sobbed.</p><p>"Jackson Rippner was married," she began.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Apparently he was in love with me," she continued.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"She slapped me," She finished. "And called me a whore."</p><p>"You okay?" he husband pressed his lips against her forehead.</p><p>"They had a son," Lisa whispered.</p><p>"How old was he?" Her husband asked.</p><p>"Probably ten," she guessed.</p><p>"How long were they married for?"</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>"Lisa, did you ever?" He husband questioned her.</p><p>"No," Lies seemed to flow so easily now.</p><p>"So I am Cassie's father?" He pressed further.</p><p>"How could you even question that?" Lisa snapped.</p><p>"I know you loved him," He smiled down at her.</p><p>"I-" She faltered.</p><p>"You did," he sighed.</p><p>"Yes I did," Lisa cringed at him.</p><p>"And is Cassie?"</p><p>"His daughter?" Lisa laughed. "I don't know."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"We can have her tested-" she began.</p><p>"I'd be happier thinking that she was my own," He cut her off and began to stroke her hair.</p><p>"I don't know what to say," Lisa sobbed into his chest.</p><p>"I met him once," he husband whispered.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"After I dropped you off at work one evening.," He began, frowning slightly. "I saw him staring at you and nearly beat the crap out of him."</p><p>"So what happened?"</p><p>"Nothing," He smiled down at her. "He laughed, I laughed. He said he'd never do anything to ruin our relationship. That he knew what it was like to be in love."</p><p>"With me?" Lisa squeaked.</p><p>"Yeah," He husband exhaled. "With you."</p><p>"I am so sorry."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>And then there was silence.</p><p>"What if she calls?" Lisa began to shake.</p><p>"You'll answer." He husband said factually. "And you'll be supportive."</p><p>"What if she realises I lied?"</p><p>"Tell her the truth."</p><p>"What if she hates me?"</p><p>"She won't."</p><p>"What if Cassie isn't-"</p><p>"She is mine," He cut her off. "I will raise her and never love her less if we ever discover the truth."</p><p>"Do you hate me?" Lisa whispered.</p><p>"I will never hate you."</p><p>They finally kissed.</p><p>"Mommy!" Their shrieking daughter interrupted.</p><p>"Yes Cassie?" Lisa laughed.</p><p>"Grandpa says we can go to the park," Cassandra began to jump up and down. "Can we?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Can you come?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And Daddy?"</p><p>"He can come to."</p><p>"Yay!" She squealed, forcing Lisa to cover her ears. "Where are my boots?"</p><p>"I'll help you find them," her husband threw her a wink.</p><p>Lisa smiled, and then there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"Special delivery!" A voice called.</p><p>"Just a minute!" Lisa walked over to the door and unlocked it.</p><p>"For you mam."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>It was a single purple rose.</p><p>"Happy Anniversary Jackson."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>